


Reunited And It Feels So Good

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Dinner, London, M/M, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: joe reunites with rami in london, starting his european vacation off on the right note.





	Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the new picture of joe and rami sitting close at dinner in london today!

joe is excited for his european vacation. he has three weeks to travel and spend time with his friends that live overseas.

but the best part about it is that rami is joining him for some of it when he’s not busy working. It’s been two weeks since joe has last seen rami. they attended the queen concert in new york on a date night before rami flew to london to start filming the james bond movie.

gwilym picks him up at the airport. they hang out in joe’s hotel for a little bit before gwil leaves to meet up with other friends. joe eagerly checks his phone to text rami. 

“at the hotel already. where are you? can’t wait to see you” joe writes.

“on my way” rami writes back almost immediately.

joe doesn’t have to wait long. rami texts him that he’s in the lobby within ten minutes. joe takes a moment to make sure he looks presentable before he rushes downstairs. he keeps pushing the elevator button hoping that will make it go faster.

rami’s waiting near the elevators, watching the doors eagerly. he breaks into a wide smile when he spots joe. joe bounds over to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“i missed you babe” joe says.

“I missesd you too” rami replies.

“can’t believe it’s only been two weeks”

“it feels like longer” rami agrees.

joe kisses him. rami kisses back enthusiastically. joe loves that he can now kiss rami whenever and whereever he wants. they don’t have to worry about someone else catching them and alerting the press.

“want to head upstairs or go to dinner?” joe asks. he strokes a hand up rami’s spine. rami’s eyes flutter shut with desire.

“we should go to dinner first” he says reluctantly.

joe holds out his elbow and smiles when rami rolls his eyes but slips his hand around joe’s arm. “we’ll go to dinner then” joe says.

they choose the restaraunt attached to the hotel. neither of them want to go far. joe slides into the booth next to rami instead of sitting across from him. rami smiles warmly when joe slides his foot up rami’s calf underneath the table.

joe has really missed his boyfriend. he doesn’t want to think he’s codependent but two weeks apart was torture. he’s glad he gets to spend a few days with rami before he continues his trip. he’ll be seeing rami again at the end of the trip, but that’s three weeks away.

“so how’s bond filming going?” joe asks while they wait for their waiter to come take their orders.

“amazing” rami says. he can’t stop gushing about how wonderful the experience has been. 

joe’s so happy and proud of rami for getting this role. rami deserves only the best things and Joe’s so pleased when it happens.

he smiles as he listens to rami talk about the role and how he’s preparing. by the time his food has come, rami has turned the conversation back to joe. he asks about his vacation plans and what he wants to do in london while rami has time to spend with him.

“i’d like to see the set if that’s okay” joe says. “maybe we can go to the theater or take a short day trip.”

“we can do all that. whatever you want. it’s your vacation” rami says. he finishes off his dinner and pushes the plate away slightly.

“i want to spend my vacation with you” joe says.

rami blushes so joe leans over and kisses him. he feels that thrill again that he can kiss him so openly.

“you want dessert?” he asks.

rami puts his hand on joe’s arm and squeezes his muscles. “this is what i want for dessert” he says.

joe laughs, signalling for the waiter. he needs to get back to the hotel as soon as possible if rami is eager enough to make innuendos in the middle of a crowded tavern.

after they pay, rami grabs his hand and leads him back to the hotel. they’re luckily alone when they get into the elevator. rami lunges forward to kiss him. he wraps his arms around joe’s arms and moans when joe presses him back against the elevator wall.

“i need you” rami says. he licks into joe’s mouth depserately. “god joe your arms look amazing”

“i can tell you like them. you couldn’t stop staring all night”

rami leans up to place a kiss on joe’s bicep. “this elevator needs to go faster” rami says.

joe kisses him again, and keeps on kissing him until they get to their floor. they’re both laughing when they stumble out of the elevator and down the hallway.

this is definitely the best way to start to his vacation, joe thinks.


End file.
